Tears of a distant past
by lilo-kao
Summary: She was reborn with nightmares that plagued her, filling her with hate. She dispises the one man whom she loved most but worst of all even worst than hate she wants..... revenge. Will our couple get back together or will destiny tear them apart r
1. Default Chapter

lilokao:Hi everyone this is my first Rk fanfic..

deadly angel: duh!!!

lilokao: (sweatdrops) well anyways i just wanted to say that RK does not belong to me

deadly angel: yea yea on with the story

-thoughts-

**Tears from a distant past**

chapt 1: Encounter

In a dark room layed a girl with hair as dark as the deepest hole on earth with the eyes that sparkle the prettiest and purest saphire in the whole world, was awaken yet again by nightmares that plagued her. Nightmares of gentle voilet eyes with hair that burned the color of flames from hell. Nightmares from their distant past.....

"(sigh) Another one of those stupid dreams -damn you kenshin-."

she looked to her desk besides her bed and noticed that it was 6 in the morning. She looked around her room, her bed was only a twin size bed with white sheets, in fact everything in her room was white maybe except for her desk and other variouse items around the room.

"I guess I better just get ready for school and go there early just in case I get lost." (AN: it was her first day at the school)

She went into her closet to get out her school uniform.The skirt was knee length with blue ribons running along the edge of the skirt.She had on a long sleeve button up shirt which she wore under her white vest which also had blue ribbon along the edge of the vest. She moved to her mirror and did her hair the same style every day but instead of having it up in a high ponytail like she did in her past. she wore half of her hair up and tied them on each side of her head with blue ribbons. She braided the hair that was flowing out from the ribbon into 3 long thin braides on each side. The fact that she didn't put her hair down was because her bangs framed her face just right when she put it up plus she liked her hair out of her face. (by the way her hair reaches about mid back) She walked down the stairs and into her kitchen making herself a little breakfast before she left. After she was done eating she pulled on her uniform jacket and grabbed her bag, walked out the door and locked it. She was so tied up in her thoughts that she didn't realise that she already made it to school. ( She's been there before just to make sure she know's the way thereand the name is Himura high -wink-). She went into the school and immedaitly went to find her locker after she found it the bell rang signally that it was time to start school so she went to find her class and knocked.

"Come in." ( I'm guessing you knoe who that is.)" Ah, yes class we have a new student today her name is Avionez Syrii."

The boys gawked while the girls glared.

" Nice to meet you all."

" Miss Syrii I think that you shall be seated next to Mr. Himura over there."

"Hai."

Kenshin looked at her while she was walking towards her seat. He must admit she was quite pretty. He stopped his thinking when he felt a jolt run thruogh his spine and looked at her again but her expression remained neutral and that puzzled him. The other girls were jealouse they thought that just because she got to sit next to Kenshin that she must think big of herself but the only thought that was going through Avionez Syrii's head was....

-So we meet again. I will not be foolish like last time. You left me to suffer, you left me to wait for something that will never come, you left me.......alone. You broke your promiss to come back. hahahahaha The irony of fate to let to past lovers to reunite like I said before i died that no matter how many times I will be reborn no matter how many decades that will take, I will always hate you, i will always dispise you. And.......**I will crush you like you crushed me**!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lilokao: so how do you like it?

deadly angel: it was aweful

lilokao: wateve anywho please r&r thank you and her name is pronounced Avion-ae Sigh-ree


	2. Introductions

Lilokao: Ok well i'm back not that anybody's reading my fic anyways -sigh-

deadly angel: well yea cuz ur fic sucks

lilokao: you think so?

deadly angel: well..... it's the only logical thing.

lilokao: -sigh- i guess

deadly angel: y r u writing this again?

lilokao: cuz i got no life

deadly angel: ummm........ok.............so you still need to do that thingy

lilokao: what thingy

deadly angel: you know that disclaimer stuff

lilo kao: 0 _that..._ok....rk does not belong to me only the name Avionez Syrii

-thoughts-

**Tears of a distant past**

Chpt 2 -Introductions

_RRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!_

The bell rang signaling the end of school. Kids could be seen running out of school in groups with their friends, only one girl was walking out of school quietly and by herself.

"AVI!!!!!"

" Makimachi-sama!?"

" Please...don't call me that it makes me feel old, call me Misao."

"H...hai....a.a.no Misao-chan."

" Yea!"

" Why did you call me over here?"

" O that's right!!!!" raising her arm while pointing her finger.

Everyone sweatdropped

" I wanted to introduce to you my friends."

She pointed to the Black haired guy with the cold blue eyes.

"Shinomori Aoshi."

Then she pointed to the spiky black haired kid with the chocolat brown eyes.

" Myojin Yahiko."

Next she pointed to the brown haired girl with chocolat brown eyes.

"Tsubame" (sorry don't know her last name)

" And you know Kenshin, Sano, Megumi and of course me!"

"Kobanwa, nice to meet you all."

" Now that all the introductions have been done we were woundering if you would like to go kereoke?"

-ehhhhhh???? they're assasines but they still have time to go kereoke, dont they have a mission or something.-

She gave one look at Kenshin, that did not go unnotice but anyone and said-

" No, thanks, I have other stuff to do."

" O that's ok maybe next time."

With a bit of bitterness in her voice she replied-

" Yes, _maybe_ next time."

With that she bowed and walked off. If the group had heard the bitterness in her vioce then they choose to shrug it off and started to walk off in the other direction.

" Megumi why did you lie about going to kereoke when you knew that we would have a mission today."

She turned to look at Kenshin

"Ken-san I knew she would decline besides weasal girl over there brought her over here for no reason."

" Hey i resent that!!!"

" Megumi what do you mean you knew that she would decline?"

" Simple yahiko-"

" And that would be?"

" I was getting to that tori-atama so stop interrupting me. Like I was saying she wouldn't want to come with us because she hates Ken-san."

Kenshins eyes widend as saucers

" How would you know fox lady."

" Didn't you see the look that she gave him before she left?"

At that everybody became silent.

" A..no i... think that we s...hould get back to the....um....place."

With a sigh Kenshin answered " I guess you're right Tsubame."

And with that they left for the head quaters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Kastura-san we're here."

"Ah. I see you all have come, take a seat and i'll explain your mission."

Once everyone has taken a seat in front of Kastura's desk he began.

"I want you all to kidnap a girl."

" Who?"

" Avionez Syrii."

lilokao: so did u like it?

deadly angel: who knows nobodys reading ur stuff

lilokao: -sigh- i know


End file.
